The present invention relates to a cleaning device and in particular a cleaning device for use by a golfer when playing a game of golf.
In playing the game of golf, it is usual for residual dirt and grass stains to be imparted to a golfer's golf ball, golf equipment and hands while traversing the rough terrain normally encountered on a golf course. This requires that a golfer diligently clean his golf ball, golf equipment and hands in order to avoid visual distractions and to eliminate errant ball flight and rolls as a golfer plays the game. Current practice allows a golfer to clean a ball after it comes to rest on a putting green. Of course, a golfer may clean his hands or equipment at any time on the golf course during the play of a round.
A mechanical golf ball cleaner may be provided at the teeing ground, and is not available for use after a ball reaches a putting surface. For this reason, most often a large dry golf towel is attached to a golf bag or a golf cart for the purpose of cleaning a golf ball before a putting stroke is made. The golf bag or cart is usually located a significant distance from the ball when it rests on the putting surface where it may be lifted and cleaned. As a result a golfer may apply saliva to the ball to clean it and further may use his clothing to wipe the ball dry and/or clean his hands. Alternately the golfer must take the time to return to the golf bag or cart located some distance away for the towel to clean or dry the ball and/or his hands. Few golfers ever carry a large, dry golf towel to the green from the golf bag or cart. Still fewer golfers carry a moistened towel on the golf course and those that do must wet the towel from a drinking facility or from a lake, stream or similar body of water located on the course, which almost always requires a distracting side trip to wet the towel.
There are a number of prior art patents relating to golf towels and other similar products. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 330,140 to Lerner shows a golf towel attached to a golf bag having an inside pocket to wipe off golf clubs and balls. U.S. Design Pat. No. 339,951 to Parkinson et al. shows a sports towel with a pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,543 to Lewis, Sr. shows an athletic towel made from terry cloth fabric having a hook and loop fastener for securing the towel around the user's waist and further includes a pocket attached to the drying surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,880 to Wike shows a towel with a compartment or pocket for holding articles. The pockets may be lined with water-proof or water-repellent material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,703 to Provost et al. shows a golf towel set including a main towel and an accessory towel which is releasably attached to the main towel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,112 to Cervini shows a golfer's ball cleaner including a cylindrical casing for a small towel which is used either wet or dry and attached to the golfer's belt or clothing or to a golf bag using a clip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,345 to Bell shows a clip-on dry towel adapted to hook to a golfer's waistband or belt.
The present invention relates to an improved golfer's cleaning device having advantages not shown or suggested by the known prior art. The cleaning device of the present invention serves to clean a golf ball, a golfer's hands, and golf equipment for removing grass stains, dirt and other debris. Preferably the cleaning device includes an integral or separately affixed fastener implement which maintains the cleaning device conveniently affixed to a pocket, waistband or belt of a golfer. The cleaning device includes a large dry cleaning surface using, for example, a conventional terry cloth sheet of material or the like. The cleaning device further includes a contiguous or separately attached moisture retaining region which is located interiorly of the first dry cleaning surface and constructed in the shape or form of a pocket, disc, sponge, tube or other folded structure which serves to harbor moisture in an interior portion of the cleaning device. Preferably the moisture retaining region is not exposed to the outside air and to the golfer and his clothing.
A more abrasive, coarse cleaning surface may be attached to the dry cleaning surface where it is readily accessible for use to remove thicker layers of dirt or grass stains. The cleaning device includes a fastening element permanently or removably attached to an upper surface which allows for attaching and detaching of the cleaning device to a golfer's belt, waistband or other portion of his clothing. Preferably the cleaning surface provides a substantial area for promotional marks such as advertisements, logos and/or designs.
The present invention includes another embodiment wherein the cleaning surfaces are affixed to a wallet shaped, folded substrate, which may be rigid or flexible. This embodiment includes a dry cleaning region and moist cleaning region formed on opposite interior surfaces of the folded substrate and separated by a non-porous boundary.
Among the objects of the present invention are a provision of an improved golfer's cleaning surface having a plurality of cleaning surfaces with different moisture retaining and abrasive characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf cleaning device which may be attached directly to a golfer's belt, waistband or other portion of his clothing to be carried with the golfer and available at all times.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a golfer's cleaning device having both a dry cleaning surface and a pre-moistened region formed interiorly of the dry cleaning surface to facilitate the cleaning of a golfer's golf ball, equipment or hands.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf cleaning device having an integral or removably attached fastener device enabling the golfer to readily attach the cleaning device to his clothing.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and obtained by means of the invention structure particularly pointed out in the following specification and drawings.
It is understood that the foregoing general description and following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.